slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lysander
(Art) (Rozmowy) Lysander wyraźnie odstaje od reszty męskiej ekipy SF z powodu swojej heterochromii (różnobarwność tęczówek) oraz zamiłowania do ubioru w stylu wiktoriańskim. Wydaje się tajemniczy, ponieważ nie odzywa się za wiele. Bywa, że trudno jest prowadzić z nim dyskusję, ze względu na jego małomówność. Nienawidzi chamskiego zachowania i dziewczyn, które mają zbyt wygórowane ego (np. Amber), a także pochopnego oceniania innych. Ceni uprzejmość i ludzi, dla których nie wygląd jest najważniejszy, lecz czyny. Ma starszego brata o imieniu Leo oraz jest związany z Rozalią jak brat z siostrą. Gdy w odcinku 6 Leo i Rozalia, się pokłócili, Lysander pisze wiersz dla Rozalii i podpisuje się za brata, aby znów mogli się pogodzić. Razem z Kastielem i Natanielem tworzy zespół, w którym jest wokalistą. Na plecach ma tatuaż będący połączeniem pawich piór oraz różnego rodzaju skrzydeł - anielskich, ważki i motylich. Posiada notatnik w którym zapisuje swoje piosenki - irytuje się, gdy ktoś zagląda do niego bez pozwolenia. W odcinku 14 spotkamy się także z jego fanklubem, którego przewodniczącą jest psychofanka Nina. Jednak w odcinku 15 mówi nam, że Nina go nie interesuje. Lysander bardzo denerwuje się, gdy ktoś go okłamuje. Urodziny ma 22 listopada. left|298pxthumb|244px|Lysander w całej okazałości Krótka historia z życia Lysandra "Lysander kiedyś wraz z rodziną mieszkał na wsi, ale nie odpowiadało mu takie życie. Nie podobało mu się to, że zwierzęta były hodowane tylko dla jedzenia. Często odwiedzał zagrodę z królikami, które nigdy od niego nie uciekały. Lysander obecnie nie mieszka z rodzicami lecz ze starszym bratem, jednak odwiedza rodziców. Nie tęskni za nimi ponieważ zbytnio się nie lubili.'' Cytaty Posegregowane odcinkami |-|#6= ♥Lysander: Miło z twojej strony, że mu pomagasz. Cieszę się, gdy spotykam dziewczyny, które nie myślą tylko o sobie. ♥Lysander: Jesteś bardzo ciekawska Sucrette: A ty bardzo tajemniczy. Lysander: Hahaha, spoko, odpowiem ci na twoje pytanie. Nie mam dziewczyny. Póki co wolę się poświęcić muzyce. |-|#8= ♥Lysander: Sposób w jaki wypowiedziała twoje imię sugerował, że pewnie będzie chciała cię obgadywać. Stwierdziłem, że nie mam ochoty tego słuchać. Poza tym, Amber nie jest zbyt fajna. Nie chciało mi się z nią gadać. ♥Lysander: Wyglądasz na zaniepokojoną. Jeżeli to z powodu sprawdzianów to wyluzuj. Jesteś inteligentną dziewczyną, jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz. Sucrette: Dzięki...Ale nie jestem zaniepokojona, po prostu boje się, że nie zaliczę sprawdzianu. Lysander: To właśnie jest niepokój. |-|#9= ♥Lysander: Wydaje mi się, że powiedziała Panu, żeby ją Pan zostawił... Dake: Słucham? Z jakiej epoki pochodzisz? Czemu mówisz na pan do chłopaka w twoim wieku? Lysander: Chodź Sucrette, zostawmy już tego młodego mężczyznę w spokoju. Dake: "Młodego mężczyznę"?... Sucrette, nie mów mi, że wolisz takiego gościa?' Lysander: A czemu nie? Gdyby mógł Pan nas już zostawić... Nie ma sensu kontynuować tej rozmowy. Dake: Przestań mówić do mnie na pan! Cholera, oboje jesteście dziwni... Lysander: W końcu... Idziesz? Chodźmy stąd zanim ten "gentleman" postanowi tu wrócić. ♥Sucrette: Przyszedłeś dziś normalnie? Lysander: Wątpię by były kąpielówki w stylu wiktoriańskim. |-|#10= ♥Kastiel: Byliście razem na plaży? Sucrette: Tak spotkaliśmy się! Było fajnie! Kastiel: Mam nadzieje, że nie robiliście jakiś głupot. Lysander: A jeśli tak to co? Sucrette: To nie jest śmieszne! Kastiel: Tez tak uważam. '' Lysander: ''Chciałem się z tobą trochę podrażnić. ♥Lysander: Ostatnio mam wiele okazji, aby spędzać z tobą czas. Plaża, bieg... |-|#11= ♥Lysander: Mogli wybrać jakiś mniejszy las! ♥Lysander: Jeżeli cię to pocieszy to uważam, że wyglądasz w tym stroju o wiele lepiej niż ona. Moim zdaniem sposób w jaki go nosi jest wulgarny... ♥Lysander: Nie myślałem, że do tego stopnia brak mu manier. Zdecydowałaś się być już z kimś w parze. Próba zmiany twojej decyzji to zarówno obraza dla ciebie jak i dla mnie. ♥Lysander: Myślałem, że ostatnim razem wyraziłem się jasno. Jeżeli dziewczyna mówi ci "nie", to znaczy nie. Naleganie nie jest na miejscu. ♥Lysander: *Szepcze* Poczekaj! Jeżeli pierwsza się do niej zbliżysz to może się przestraszyć. Nie ruszaj się. Poczekaj, aż sama do Ciebie przyjdzie... ♥Lysander: I oczywiście wielmożny pan gospodarz już cię nosi na rękach... ♥ Lysander: A więc... Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny. Chyba nigdy nie byłem w nikim naprawdę zakochany. Uważam, że to dziwne, gdy ktoś mówi, że jest "zakochany" skoro nikt nie wie tak naprawdę do czego to uczucie jest podobne. Sucrette: A więc nigdy nie byłeś blisko z żadną dziewczyną? Lysander: Tak, pewnie, że tak. Ale moim zdaniem to było tylko przywiązanie... i dalej tym jest. Sucrette: (Nie da się nie zauważyć, że odkąd zaczęliśmy o tym rozmawiać zrobił się cały czerwony) |-|#12= ♥Lysander: Twoją jedyną winą było to, że za mną poszłaś... Każdy szanujący się mężczyzna umie ponieść odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny... |-|#13= ♥Lysander: Pójdę razem z tobą. Sucrette: Och? Dlaczego? Lysander: Z przezorności Sucrette: (Co on plecie?) ♥Rozalia- Świetny pomysł! Sucrette! Uśmiechnij się ładnie do wszystkich chłopaków w szkole! Na pewno ci nie odmówią! Sucrette- Ech… Nie jestem pewna… Lysander- …Stwierdzam, że jednak poradzimy sobie we trójkę. Sucrette, mogłabyś mi pomóc przenieść te pudła? Sucrette- Nie posprzątamy tego sami! Tym razem naprawdę potrzebujemy pomocy! Lysander- …Skoro tak mówisz. ♥Lysander- …Do tej pory powiedziałem o tym tylko Kastielowi… Dosyć przyjemnie mi się rozmawia w twojej obecności. |-|#14= ♥Lysander: NAPRAWDĘ chcecie, żebym to założył...? To są spinki do włosów? Muszę je założyć? |-|#15= ♥Lysander: A więc wróciła... Sucrette: L-Lysander? (Podsłuchiwał? A zawsze powtarza, że nie należy się wtrącać w sprawy innych!) ♥Lysander: Co robicie? Sucrette: Szukamy pana Farazowskiego. Widziałeś go? Lysander: Jest w klasie B. Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie. Sucrette: Przecież ci powiedziałam, że szukamy pana Farazowskiego..." Lysander: ''Chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego szukacie go razem? Armin: Potrzebowała pomocy, to wszystko. Lysander: ...Czemu mnie o to nie poprosiłaś? Sucrette: Byłeś zajęty. Próbowałeś znaleźć Kastiela..." Lysander: ''...Następnym razem, nawet jeżeli będzie ci się wydawało, że jestem zajęty innymi sprawami, to przyjdź do mnie, jeżeli będziesz potrzebowała pomocy. ♥Sucrette: Masz jakieś nowiny? Lysander: Nie...Chciałem poukładać myśli pisząc słowa nowej piosenki, ale zgubiłem swój notatnik... Sucrette: Znalazłam go w szatni! Trzymaj! Lysander: Naprawdę? Wielkie dzięki, Sucrette! Przynajmniej jedna dobra wiadomość dzisiejszego dnia! Sucrette: Podbijesz mi kartę stałego klienta "zgubiony notatnik"? Lysander: Ha ha! Chyba też sobie taką wyrobię! Sucrette: (W końcu się uśmiechnął!) |-|#16= ♥Lysander: (..) A jako że często o tobie rozmawiam... Sucrette: Często o mnie rozmawiasz? Lysander: Tak....Trochę....Ale to teraz nie jest ważne. Sucrette: (Och, zrobił się cały czerwony) ♥Lysander: To się zmieni. Nie martw się. A teraz chcę, żebyś mi obiecała, że już nie będziesz płakać. Nie lubię patrzeć jak jesteś w takim stanie. Masz taki ładny uśmiech. |-|#17= ♥Lysander:'' Nie zdenerwowało mnie to. Zastanawiam się tylko, co cię skłoniło do tego, aby zapraszać chłopców do domu. '' ♥Lysander : Skąd masz to zdjęcie ? Sucrette: Jakie zdjęcie ? (Wskazał na swoje zdjęcie które stało na mojej komodzie) Lysander: To było podczas jednego z moich koncertów, nie wiedziałem że tam byłaś. Sucrette: (O Boże zapomniałam je schować) Rozalia: Nie było jej tam, to ja zrobiłam to zdjęcie dla twojego fanklubu, pamiętasz ? Przecież ci o o tym mówiłam. Sucrette: (Rozalio skoncentruj się na czym innym !) Lysander: Nie przypominam sobie... W każdym razie jestem zaskoczony, że widzę to zdjęcie na twojej komodzie i to w takiej ładnej ramce. Sucrette: T-to dlatego, że Violetta się wysiliła by ją dla mnie zrobić. Nie mogłam przecież jej schować do szuflady ha, ha, ha ! Lysander: Nie czerwień się tak. Zrobiłbym to samo, gdybym miał twoje zdjęcie. Sucrette: (Wow nie oczekiwałam takiej reakcji ...) Lysander: ...Powiedziałem coś głupiego ? Sucrette: Nie, nie wcale (zawstydził się) ♥Lysander: '' Myślałem o czymś innym ...'' Sucrette: To bardzo... Interesujące Lysander: A ty o czym myślałaś? Sucrette: O moim łóżku Lysander: Myślałem dokładnie o tym samym. '' ♥Lysander: ''Jak zawsze znajdujesz wszystko, co gubię. Sucrette: To może być znak! ♥Sucrette: (Oparłam się na jego ramieniu.) Lysander: Co robisz? Sucrette: Próbuję przeczytać co napisałeś! Lysander: Nic nie pisałem. Próbowałem coś narysować. Sucrette: Ha ha! Właśnie widzę! (Narysował ewolucję ludzika z kresek.) Lysander: Nie śmiej się. Naprawdę się starałem! Sucrette: Co chciałeś narysować? Lysander: To co miałem w głowie. Sucrette: I o czym myślałeś, gdy to rysowałeś? Lysander: Ech... Sucrette: ?'' Lysander: ''O nikim szczególnym! |-|#18= ♥Sucrette: '' (Trochę się zbliżył) '' Lysander: '' Też bym się martwił gdybyś była nieobecna. '' Sucrette: '' (Poszedł sobie) '' ♥Lysander: Właśnie tak trzeba patrzeć na świat. Życie jest o wiele piękniejsze, jeżeli skoncentrujesz się na jego dobrych stronach. ♥Lysander: Gdybym był królikiem to gdzie bym się schował? Sucrette: Nie może być daleko. (Rozejrzałam się po sali.) Lysander: O, tutaj jest. Sucrette: (Mały, biały królik schował się za stopami szkieletu. Wzięłam go na ręce.) Lysander: Jest uroczy. Wywołał u mnie nostalgiczny nastrój. Sucrette: Spójrz na niego! Nie sądzisz, że mógłby się nazywać Wenka? '' Lysander: ''Wenka? Dlaczego właśnie tak? Sucrette: Nie wiem... Pasuje mu to... (Usłyszeliśmy kroki dochodzące z korytarza.) Lysander: *szepcze* To nauczyciel? Sucrette: Nie, nie sądzę. To musi być jakiś uczeń, który przyszedł nam pomóc. Lysander: Lepiej nie ryzykujmy. Sucrette: (Złapał mnie za ramię i przycisnął mnie do muru. Dał mi znak, abym zachowała ciszę.) (W końcu nikt nie wszedł do sali.) Lysander: Fałszywy alarm! Sucrette: T-Tak... Może ktoś tylko przechodził. Lysander: Z pewnością, nie powinniśmy dalej tutaj przebywać, chodź. (Lysander złapał Wenkę i zaproponował, że sam go zaniesie na zewnątrz. Bardzo uważał, aby nie natknąć się na moje spojrzenie.) ♥Sucrette: Cześć Lysander! Lysander: Witaj. Wyglądasz dzisiaj zachwycająco. Sucrette: Tak sądzisz? Dzięki! Lysander: Nigdy cię nie widziałem w tej sukience. Bardzo ci pasuje. Sucrette: (Przez niego zaraz zrobię się cała czerwona!) (W każdym razie spodobałam mu się!) Reakcje Lys.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna Lys, zlosc.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie Lys, zadowolenie.png|''Reakcja:'' Radość ek49ck.png|''Reakcja:Zakłopotanie lys_34.png|''Reakcja:''Zakłopotanie 2 Imscared xD.png|''Reakcja:''Zakłopotanie 3 Bosz xD.png|''Reakcja:''Zakłopotanie 4 Lys, plazowo.png|Odc. 9 ''Reakcja: Normalna lys, plaza, zadowolenie.png|Odc. 9 Reakcja: Radość 9 Lys zakłopotany.png|Odc. 9 Reakcja:''Zakłopotanie 9 Lys wkurzony.png|Odc. 9 ''Reakcja: Zdenerwowanie Lys, bieg na orient. normal.png|Odc. 11 Reakcja: Normalna lysander sportowy.png|Odc. 11 Reakcja: Niezadowolenie Lys, bieg na orient. radosc.png|Odc. 11 Reakcja: Radość emotion1221.png|Odc. 11 Reakcja: Zakłopotanie Kas i Lys... odc 11.png|Odc. 11 Lys i Nat.png|Odc. 11 Kas i Lys.png|Odc. 12 Galeria Lysander.jpg|by ChiNoMiko images O_O.jpg|Praca ChiNoMiko wzorowana rysunkiem Gakupo Lysander - manga.jpg|Lys w mandze z Japan Expo skanowanie0003.jpg|Ilustracja z mangi img409 - Kopia.jpg|z Artbooka img411.jpg|Chibi Lysander kiedyś i teraz.jpg|Lys kiedyś i teraz Ilustracje Odc. 5 Ilustracja, Lysander.jpg|Odcinek 5 6Lys.jpeg|Odcinek 6 8 Lys, długie fioletowe.jpeg|Odcinek 8 Mały Lyander.jpg|Odcinek 9 Aweeee.jpg|Odcinek 9 Lys11+longpurple+yellow.jpeg|Odcinek 11 12 Lysander.jpeg|Odcinek 12 13Ilustracja.jpeg|Odcinek 13 14 Lys.jpg|Odcinek 14 Daereer.jpg|Odcinek 15 16Lys dł-fiol żółte (Abby).jpeg|Odcinek 16 Ilu2.jpg|Odcinek 17 18Lys-longpurple-yellow.jpeg|Odcinek 18 H2012Lys.jpeg|Odcinek specjalny - Halloween 2012 JE2013Lys.jpeg|Odcinek specjalny - Japan Expo 2013 Kategoria:Chłopacy